


Crystal Grumps Stories

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Game Grumps, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, NOTICE ME SENPAI!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starbomb - Freeform, Writer's Block, Yaoi, darin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imma recreate sence from Steven Universe to here! Similar but Different. Along with stories inspired by these lovely blogs of Crystla Grumps. Credit to them! http://crystal-grumps.tumblr.com/ and http://alligator-jigglin-fever.tumblr.com/ </p><p>((I need something for my Writer's Blocks sry. And more stroies will be updates and/or added))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ep: JailBreak  
> Ship: Darin/EgoBang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep: JailBreak  
> Ship: EgoBang/Darin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chap is a bittttt off from the Original one...Soo this will be edited from time to time....maybe...idk...

-I’m Lazy to do the begainning-

I ran through the hallway, whispering ‘I gotta find them, I gotta find them.’ Until I saw a figure in one of the weird cells. I stopped and stepped back, my arms still open to my sides. This figure was crouching down, their hands were on his hair. They were fidgeting in their place, saying nonsense. 

“H-Hey, are you okay?” I asked them, worried. They gasped and whipped their head upwards, looking at me like I startled them. They were breathing like me when I was there. I just stared at them. The Gem looks like a Male. They had brown shoulder length hair with a yellow strike on top of his forehead down to his shoulders. He wore pajama looking clothes. He has two shirts, one that was light pink, over it was a darker, ‘hotter’ pink and it was sleeveless. His soft-looking fabric pants was a normal pink with yellow stars on it, with white socks. He looked at me, angered. He balled his fist and slammed at the wall he was leaning to. 

“GREAT! THIS IS FUCKING PERFECT!” He shouted, waving his hands in a dramatic way.  
“Uh...do you want any help?” I asked them. “N-No! I don’t! Ju-Just leave me alone!” they shouted, turning on their side. I don’t know what to do but slowly walk away until they stopped me again. “W-Wait!”, They got up and walked in front of me, looking at the blue clear barrier, “How did you get through this damn thing!” I looked how he is a bit taller than me, about 3 inches. 

“Oh I just kinda…” I said, slowly extendied my hand, about to touch the barrier until the Gem tried to stop me. He waved his waves, franticly. As soon as I touch it, the blue veins began to spread around my figures and wrist. “Wha the fu…It’s okay?” He rose his soft pink skin hand about to touch the Barrier. Unlike mine, it zapped him. He hissed in pain and looked at his hand, muttering and looking at me ,”What’s going on…”  


Then the same melody came up, a faint voice, singing over and over. “It’s the same song…” I muttered, looking down the hlway.  
I heard him saying under his breath,”Dan….”

“Wha…”

He turned to him, pure fear and worry paint on his face, sweating bullets. “Let me outta here! I need to find Danny!”

“Is He your friend? I’m trying to find mine too.”

“HE’S ALL ALONE! I NEED TO FIND HIM!”

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you out!” I step in the barrier, my arms open to make a cave. “C-Come –on!”

He slid through the open and began to ran. I side-step out of the barrier and ran next to him. “Hey! Wait!” 

We ran through carriors, into a door. “H-Hey! I’m uhm, Ross. What’s yours?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up!” That kept me quiet. We stopped in a hallway. “I-I can’t see...” he hissed, squinting his eyes together tight, Looking where we are.

-A quick 3rd person P.O.V-

The Pink gem looked down a certain hallway, “There!” He exclaimed, running towards it. He gasp in excitement, seeing a very familiar color scheme. Sadly, it was just the barrier. There was a different gem, a light pink one. Ross’ lips pulled in a grin. “Holly!”

The pink gem turned around, guilty was written on her face. “Ross! What are you doing here?!” She asked. Ross knelled down, “Don’t worry, Holly! I’ll get you out of here!”

“Stop!” She shouted at Ross, about to touch the barrier. “It’s okay! I can-“

Before Ross could finish his sentence, Holly interrupted, “I don’t need your help! Everything is bad as it is! I already made so much mistakes. Once we get back to Homeworld, they’ll decide what to do with us.”

Ross was confused, why didn’t Holly she know back on Earth acting was way she was here? Everything was changing.

The Pink gem behind Ross groaned and growled, “I DON’T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THIS SHIT!” 

The male Gem burst out running, leaving Ross behind. Ross tried to follow but was stopped once again by the lighter pink gem. Ross stopped for her, still wanting to find his friends. “Whatever you do, don’t fight them! It’ll make everything worst!” She exclaimed, purely worried for the half human/ gem who saved her back on Earth. “But we have to fight them! They hurt my friends! My Home!”, He cupped his cheeks, lightly touching the small scar on his right cheek that Mark made. “They cut my face!”

Holly ran out of words to convince the young gem, defeated she curled up with her head down. Ross felt bad for her, being stuck in a cell. She did nothing wrong! “Don’t worry, I’ll fix this!” Once that been said, he ran to catch up with the runaway gem. Holly just sat there, hopeless. Running thorugh the empty green hallways, with empty cells, Ross looked everywhere, still hearing that same song. The sound gotten louder and louder as he rna through a corradoor until a familiar nagging rang thourhg the large area. “What do you mean turn around!”

Ross gasped and backed away, pushing himself against the cold wall. “The Mission was to check on the Cluster!”

Mark and Matthew walked past the hallway stopping in front of a cell. Mark slammed his fist on the cell, yelling, “STOP SINGING!” He turned around, facing Matthew. “The Top propriety is Aquamarine! Turn the ship around and head to HomeWorld.” He barked. Mark stomped away, checking the other cells that possiably held Other gems, poofed or not. Matthew groaned as Mark left his sights, He turned around the walked back to the Head-Bridge, muttering “Go to Earth, they said. It’ll be easy they said.”

As the door closed behind Matthew, the singing gem looked around despite their brown poofy hair covering their eyes. Ross looked in the cell, knowing that must be Dan. Ross pushed himself away from the wall and headed to him. Dan put his arms on his sides and began singing once again. Ross stood in front of him. “Hey, I like your singing, Are you Dan?” Ross asked. Dan was different to the pink one. He wore a blue body suit that only covered his legs. He had a lighter blue cape that had a red rope that wraped around Dan’s neck, and had a white fur trim. He wore only short brown boots with socks. Dan’s gem was locactioned on the lower stomach that had a 6-pointed star around it. “You….escaped.” He muttered, Ross putting his hand on the barrier like the pink gems. Dan watched as he do that, “Of course.”

Ross held his arms out, making a similar hole. “Thanks, dude.” Dan smiled as he went through. 

“DDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNNN!” Yelled the pink gem, that he can be heard everywhere in the ship. 

“Follow me!” Dan grabbed Ross’ hand and ran, more quickly than anyone. He suddenly stopped. Ross wasn’t able to process everything. It happened so quickly. Ross groaned.  
Dan and the pink gem looked around, seeing each other across the large opening.

“Arin!” Dan exclaimed, his lips tugs into a smile.

“Dan!” Both pink and red gem ran to each other, tackling each other into a hug. They pulled away, but still in each other arms. “Did they hurt you!?” Arin looked up at the taller gem, his lips weaved a bit and his eyes were watery. “I'm okay! How about you?” Dan asked, grabbing the side of his face and exmining it. "Who fucking cares!" Arin exclaimed, pulling Dan into another hug. “I do, you bastard!” Dan and Arin laughed, Dan noticing tears began to fall. He bent down, kissing the corner of his eyes. As he does that, Arin wrapped his strong arms around Dan, spinning him around, the thin cape followed him. They both laughed, happy and joyed to see each other. Ross watched the beautiful scene. 

Until one step, both gems flew up, glowing a bright light. The light began to bent into a familiar form. Ross watched again, speechless until-

“WAHAHAH!” Laughed Darin, his arms pulled out and his clothes are much different. The tall gem stomped on the ground, almost shaking tge ground. His hands held his knees, crouching down closer to the gem.

Gears began to turn as he rewatch the whole scene. “D-Darin! You’re a fusion!”

The tall gem looked down at the Aquamarine, smiling like it was a huge mistake. “S-Sorry that we had to keep it away from you. We just had to!”

Ross shrugged, still having a wavering smile, “Did I made a good impression…”

Darin held up his head and cupped his cheek. “You’re always our garbage to us.”

Ross and Darin laughed at the stupid nickname they Darin gave to him. Everything was perfect until-

“DARIN!” Yelled the captain of the ship.

“It’s Mark. Go find the others and stop the ship.” Darin commanded.

“What about the others!” Darin bent his head down and kissed Ross’ hand, a vision of the future showed Kevin and Barry.

“Future vision…” Ross muttered, then he snapped back to reality, “What about you? You can’t fight it alone!”

“Don’t worry,” Darin stood up, a confident smile pestered on his face, “I’m never alone…”


	2. Fusion: Kezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep: None
> 
> Ship: A friendship of Suzy and Kevin
> 
> Universe Counter Parts: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I WAS Planning to make a Peridot MatPat one BUT!! I had to pick up my big bro from collage for Chrismas, And I HAD TO SIT DOWN FOR 4 HOURS!! WHY NOT MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC
> 
> Inspired by the recent post in http://crystal-grumps.tumblr.com/ I'll be doing the Ninja Fusion sooner or later.

Fusion: Kezy ((Note that I’m doing this during a drive. Don’t blame me for errors.))

The young gem sat down on the broken seats of the Air Temple. A soft breeze passes by now and then as the three gems, Arin, Dan, and Suzy. “Last time he fused, it was Larry… You’re pretty such same as Barry.” Arin said, a bit unsure about this. Teaching Kevin more about fusion, what happens if he founds it out in Homeworld. “Yeah, but why am I here? If he fuses with me, we don’t know what would happen. Remember what happened with Brain.” Dan whispered, glancing at Kevin who looked at a certain statue that he once built but slowly broken. While the three gems remembered that bad time, Suzy took a deep breath. “If he is going to be one of us and defend this plant, he has to learn what we can teach him.” Suzy declared, a proud smile plastered on her face. “What about summoning his ‘weapon’?” Arin asked.

“Or using it.” Added Dan, remembered that Kevin can summon Headphones which puzzled the group of gems. It’s not really a weapon, probably you use it. Suzy ‘pft’ed them, as if it wasn’t important. “Fusion is another thing, he needs to control his powers with Barry someday.” Suzy said as she walked up to Kevin. Popping out of his thoughts, he looked at the forced fusion. “Today we’ll be learning the art of Fusion. Suzy edition.” She chuckled at the edit she made, “Fusion can be many things. Gems fuse with love, or for a mission. For us, it’s for a mission. There is three things, you must be incited Physically, mentally , and emotionally."

Kevin nodded as Suzy spoke. The two male gems looked at each other, a bit worried. The four pass the time teaching the gem about what they know. Even dancing with him.   
“Ready?” Suzy asked one time. A few meters away of her, was Kevin, calm. Both closed their eyes and heard a music in their ears. It was a slow and rock kind of song, slow and a bit fast. Suzy and Kevin gem glowed green and teal. They began to dances. Suzy being a slow kind of dance while Kevin was everywhere. They grew closer and closer until they were faced to face. Suzy smiled and grabbed his arm and dropped him, making like a dip dance move. Kevin chuckled, seeing movies that the boy should do it, not the girl. The two glowed and glowed until there was a big blob on the battle field. Dan and Arin watched in amazed as it transformed into a tall figure. Until-

“SUP EVERYBODY!” Yelled a tall female figure. It was about 8’10 ((Image Pearl and Garnet fusion tall))

She had yellow hair, going brown as it grew closer to it’s tips. She had 5 eyes and 6 arms. Her top of her dress was yellow and blue, the other half is green. The skirt of her dress was a strange light blue color and had blue flats as shoes. Suzy’s tattoos were imprinted on the fore-arms of the shoulder-arms, and on the wrist of the 2nd set of arms. The third was naked of tattoos. She looked down as the two small gems, whole were surprised at the height, eyes, and arms. “Helllooo~ The names Kezy. ((I like it would being pronouns as K then Z :33)). “Arin…”

“Dan…” the two were speechless. Kezy felt the excitement of her half, feeling the power, but her other half calmed the other down, focusing on the fusion and making one mind. “Aren’t you two cuties?” She giggled and danced around the air temple, her arms were out and spinning. “You have no idea how it feels to be free.” She slowly stopped spinning and touched her gem nose, along with the gem on her chests. Then a idea popped up. “Hey! Wanna check out my weapon?” She asked the two boys. They both nodded to see it. She closed her eyes and popped up as her weapon, a headphone and mace was put. Her arms crossed together, combining the two weapons and showed up as, a spikey trident. The two were surprised at the weapon, thought it would be the same as Brain’s fusion, as a pair of headphones. Kezy laughed at her success. She swung her weapon around. Then the pad active. “Kevin? Dan! Arin? Su-EYYY!” Barry came in the Temple, looking up at the huge fusion. “Oh! Isn’t it Little Barry.” Kezy said. “Why are you two fused?” ask Barry, a bit worried about Kevin. “They were practicing fusion and they did it.” Arin laughed. Kezy did a mighty pose. “I shall come back again!” She declared, then Poof. She was gone and in her place was Kevin and Suzy side by side. “That… was fun.” Suzy smiled at her fusion. Kevin was a bit light-headed. It was the longest fusion he did. Brain’s was about 1 minute while Barry was at least 10 seconds. This time it was about 5 minutes. “Kevin. You okay?” Barry ran to his side and checked him. No shards… nothing…

Barry sigh of relief and looked at Suzy. Nothing is out of the ordinary. “We only fuse if it’s an emergencies only.” Said Barry, now clearly angry at the two. “But it was. Kevin should know how to fuse with anyone in any situation. But Brian’s.” shrugged Suzy, little joyed about her first fusion with Kevin. Barry sighed and looked at the two. “Why are you two here, though?” He asked once. “Enjoying the show, we helped him with it.” Arin said, pushing buttons on his pink 3ds. Dan nodded in agreement. “No harm, no foul.” Quote Suzy. Barry let the Situation pass by. “Anyways, we have to go somewhere. The Water Palace is flooding.” Barry informed them. Suzy and the three boys ran to the Warp pads as Kevin followed them to it. “Can I come this time?” ask Kevin, wondering what the Water palace is. “You need more training to breathe under water.” Said Barry, activating the warp pad and a beam of light covered their eyes, into the beach house. “Ross and Brain are already there. Kevin, stay here and guard the house.” Kevin stepped off the shining pad and waved the four good-bye. The beam of light covered the area and the particles of the gems disappeared. Kevin sighed, walked over to the living room and plop onto the couch, taking a nice long nap after that fusion. He learned a lot with Suzy around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my Micsoft Word thingy and it looks weird on here....Sry...


End file.
